denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Edel
Edel (이델, Idel) is the character of Denma. Ithel is old English version's name. Edel is pronounced 'idel'. Edel, who is Arcel's real identity is pronounced 'edel' as we known it. Biography Savoy Gaal He first appeared as a priest of pseudo-religious organization dispatched at Silverquick. He's wearing a cassock. Yahwah orders Edel to help Denma on rescue supervisor Edrei, and obtain the weapon and bring in its maker. Edel asks Yahwah if Edrei's maximum ability is catching a roach. Yahwah acts like hiding Edrei's powers. And then Edel and Arcel arrives at the Carlburn where Denma is. Arcel is participate in the Savoy punitive action, he plays stopped all the systems in the building where the Savoys are located. Then Edel tell Arcel that it's dangerous, and planar constrainted him and keep it folded. Then kills the Savoys along with Denma. After that, he takes out his attacking drones from his pocket and blows it away. Then he pulls out the ankh with incense from the pocket and shakes it on the dead bodies of the Savoys, attacked by the drones and says, "May you rest in eternal peace in the arms of Mother Madonna, Me-thu'-sa-el." He has a yellow car that he had previously made a planar constrainted to be decompressed as soon as it gets touched, and then he throws it in the room where Edrei was. Then rescue Edrei with his power. And then he catches the Gaal with a planar constraint ability. At night, he takes out a meal table with food in his pocket and makes a party to Edrei's safe return. All the rest except Arcel sing together while drunk together. Because Arcel wants to go home. He tells Denma that he has a spaceship in his pocket. And he explains to Denma. Edel created planar archives for different modules of the spaceship, and then he archives into a new plane, and he repeat until. He once knew a Quanx who had a whole village in his constraint plane. After that, he pulls out the caught Gaal by mistake and takes it off to the side. Adam who is playing together touched it and then he's hit by the booster gun that Gaal shot. Denma sees this. Except for Edrei, they are witnesses Gaal when he defeating Adam. Edel catches the decompressed Gaal when he takes his ability again. Gaal divulges the name of the weapon maker to him. At this time, Edel's wrists and neck are revealed the surgical scars. Denma gets permission to get Yahwah to catching the Pentagons. At this time, Edel says something to Yahwah. Yahwah is finally acceded to Denma's demands. Edel takes Arcel and finds Mirai Datsu, and Denma goes with Cell and Quai to find Gaal's sister. Denma thinks that it's difficult to find Aaron's apprentices as a personal information address, so he has to find another place to meet her. Denma gives Cell's Avatar the slip. Edel and Arcel go to the address where Mirai is located before Denma. Edel finds out that Mirai Datsu is a hologram, and reports to Yahwah that she does not meet with the customer directly to protect her. Cell tells Edel to Denma's moving line. he says Mirai Datsu will be in a nearby farmer's market where there are still a lot of cash businesses. Vendors are sold tofu and kimchi to Edel and Arcel and teach them the location of Mirai. Mirai is meet with Edel and Arcel, and after a short time, she's quietly dragged to them. Edel and Arcel show tofu and kimchi to Denma and Edel tells that they got them at the farmer's market after their job. Denma sees tofu and he thinks that Edel has caught Mirai Datsu. Edel tells as if he missed Mirai. He reports to Yahwah that he will return to base the morning after tomorrow after wrapping everything up. Denma sees tofu and kimchi and asks him to bring leftover drinks. Edel says that Yahwah has forbid from drinking but mabe can have just one bottle. While eating tofu and kimchi, Denma recommends Arcel to drinking. After being drunk, Arcel talks himself as hot bombshells. And mentions Mirai Datsu, who was brought yesterday. Edel is surprises and catches Arcel from planar constraint. Denma recognized that Mirai was caught by them. Denma uses spy-bots and his Quanx ability to rescue Mirai. At this time, he sees the G-string worn by Edel during the rescue and throw up. Yahwah rebukes him that Mirai Datsu in the file box inside the archive has disappeared. He reports that there was no sign of intrusion anywhere. Yahwah notices that Denma hid Mirai. The reason is that micro-organisms call Gora, whose are lives in forest air on Carlburn and they reflect UV lights. Sixteen Volume 3 Quanx Ability *Planar constraint: Also known as 'Edel's room'. It's he tend to be poetic when naming. Appearances in Other Media Yo! Villains In Yo! Villains, the mobile game, Edel is playable character. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Edel and Guardian priest Edel are playable characters. Edel's default skin (Lv 1, 4 star ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Edel's growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Light attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description Balak's nephew. He has the same dimensional manipulation ability as Balak. He has committed various taboos of Church of Madonna and has been dispatched to sinecure. Guardian priest Edel's default skin (Lv 1, 4 star ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Guardian priest Edel's growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Light attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description Balak's nephew. He fall in love with Nell, so he dreams of love with Deva, the priest's taboo. He's a romanticist who can give life even for that he loves. Quotes *'Is he rehearsing a script?' *"May you rest in eternal peace in the arms of Mother Madonna, Me-thu'-sa-el." *"Me-thu'-sha-el! el! el!" *"Okay, okay! Can you please first let your little creature relax?" *"*Caugh* A monster, *Caugh* you're." Trivia *The name Ithel before his name changes the refers to the Ithelite(Ithelita). *In Volume 4, Edel put its face on the cover. Category:Characters